Cherishing Thy Sole Hatred
by Slytherin Gryffindor Unite
Summary: A sinister shadow, a mysterious boy, a new year; at the center of it all are Hermione and Draco, battling their changing feelings for each other and the year to come. Cherishing Thy Sole Hatred...
1. Forgotten

_IMPORTANT_ Authors' Note:

To Fanfic Readers,

Welcome to Cherish Thy Sole Hatred! This is the beginning of what we hope to be a deeply intriguing story. Welov_e_ reviews of all kinds no matter what they state. Critical, Anonymous, praising, begging, even flaming reviews make us extremely cheery! Well now, onto the matter of the story. This fanfic is very PG-13, but starts off PG. There will be no worries of too little or too much fluff (Is there such thing?). We'd like to thank everyone who has contributed in either writing or proofreading this story (Thanks, friends of RVMS). Last but not least, we would like you to enjoy this very first chapter of a prospering fanfic. Remember to review once you're done (^_^)!

LOL,

Mktbug & Whillenwolf

Disclaimer: 

Osama wants world peace, Heero Yuy loves us, girls hate guys, the world is flat, Legolas is our best friend, pop ups are NOT annoying, Leonardo DiCaprio is an artist, Marlyn Manson is perfectly normal, we hate chocolate, Draco _loves_ muggles, and we own Harry Potter. (Do YOU get it yet? Just please DON'T sue us.) 

Chapter One: Forgotten

A frizzy brown haired girl of seventeen walked into the busy streets of London. She turned a corner and arrived at a shabby looking pub. The girl went into the dark pub and saw the merry faces of the witches and wizards socializing with each other. This mystical place was known to the Wizarding world as the Leaky Cauldron.

Clutching a letter in her left hand, she strolled through the jolly pub and made her way forward to a red brick wall. She counted up two and across three, then tapped the brick three times with her wand.

The seemingly ordinary brick wall elegantly formed into a grand archway, revealing afore her, Diagon Alley, the place she had missed so much during her stay in the muggle world for the summer holidays.

She perkily strode into Diagon Alley, passing many familiar faces, and then hesitated as she noticed a new passer by in the crowd.

In one word, the boy was breathtaking. His eyes were a light, playful shade of Prussian blue, and they alone seemed to illuminate his subtle features. Angled into high, smooth cheekbones and a soft chin, his face had a suave pale complexion that further intensified the blue eyes. He had a lanky build, and an almost too-skinny look about him, but it wasn't his face or structure that had caught Hermione's attention. It was, quite simply, in the way he walked, with a smooth self-assurance, not noticeable enough to call arrogance. It was in the way he looked, his manner portraying a questionable elegance and a dangerous grace. It was in the very air around him. With one glance, she decided he was the sort of person that could command a room full of strangers with ease. There was a potential about him that was immeasurable and unmatched.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the boy, only after realizing that she had been goggling. When she looked back, he had vanished into the jostling crowd of Diagon Alley. "_Foolish of me, really," _she thought, "_staring after boys, when I have so much else to do." _She couldn't help wondering where he came from, and whether or not he attended Hogwarts. With one last glance in the boy's direction, she couldn't help thinking that he reminded her of someone. "_But who?"_ she thought, setting off down the glistening white street. The single manila letter clutched within Hermione's left hand filled her with a temptation to open and reveal all. As she arrived at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, she scanned the shaded tables for Harry and Ron. She figured they were still buying their books, all 18 of them, for the nine separate classes they were taking in their 7th year.

Deciding to wait for them there, she sat down at one of the umbrella-shaded tables and examined the letter from Hogwarts, resisting from opening it. This would be her final year at Hogwarts, and she was hoping she would receive the honorary position of Head Girl. The unnerving thought of becoming head girl was flowing through her head. "_Head Girl would definitely fit me; even my initials are the same! H.G.," _she thought with confidence. Unable to bear it any longer, she tore open the letter, eagerly scanning the emerald green ink on the scroll.

Dear Miss Granger,

Welcome to another year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, term begins on September 1st, and the Hogwarts Express leaves from platform 9 and 3/4 at 11:00 A.M. sharp.....

Her eyes traveled to the bottom of the page, and her brow creased. Nothing. _It_ just wasn't there. "_Maybe they enclosed the notice in a separate letter," _she thought, panic rising within her throat. Finally, she considered the other possibility.

"If I'm not Head Girl, who is?" she asked breathlessly, failing to think of another girl for the position. 

A cold voice from behind her drawled, "Talking to yourself again, Granger? I've always known you were a bit off."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed mentally. Draco Malfoy, the one person that she didn't need at the moment. 

"Can you find absolutely nothing better to do with your time than annoy me, Malfoy? It's obvious that you have no friends, but this . . . "

"I see you've opened your letter," Draco cut her off rudely. 

He finally appeared in front of her, eyeing the letter carefully. With Draco's figure afore her, Hermione noticed that something was different about his appearance, but she couldn't quite place it. 

"Well, it's looks as if Miss Perfect isn't Head Girl after all." Draco's smirk, if possible, grew wider.

"You don't know that, you insufferable prat! They could have sent it in a different letter," Hermione said, snatching the manila letter from the table.

"I do, in fact, happen to know that, Miss Granger," he said with a smirk becoming a sneer. 

From inside his cloak pocket, he pulled out a new glistening badge the stated "Head Boy" in bold golden letters. Hermione was speechless. In fact, she was infuriated.

"And how much did your father have to pay so that you could wear that badge?" Hermione spat contemptuously, venom dripping from her voice.

Draco's eyes went stormy, and his pupils became larger. 

"How is it that a spindly little Mudblood such as yourself is allowed to get away with insulting . . . " he trailed off as he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?"

Draco whirled around to find Harry and Ron staring upon him with icy glares that could penetrate steel. Harry's gaze swept over him, taking in the Head Boy badge.

"That's right, Potter. Now I'm just as famous as you. The only difference is that I earned it myself, didn't steal it off of some sniveling parents such as ones you owned . . ., " Draco cut off as Harry attempted to leap at him. 

Ron grabbed the shorter boy's arms and held him back, muttering, "Let it go, Harry. Let him be." Draco only leered at Harry's futile attempts.

"I've let it go too many times," Harry growled. Harry stopped struggling and pushed Ron's arms away.

Draco faced Harry's furious gaze, unblinking, for a few moments before saying, "Good day, Potty. Weasel. Miss Granger." He gave her a small nod before striding off into the crowd. After watching him go, Harry took a seat, shaking his head, and Ron followed in suit.

"Some things never change, isn't that right?" Hermione said, winking at Ron. The tall redhead grinned back before giving her a curious look. 

"How on earth has Malfoy managed Head Boy?" Ron muttered, glancing quickly at Harry.

Abruptly, Hermione remembered the mysterious, handsome boy she had seen walking down Diagon Alley, and it struck her who he reminded her of. "_Malfoy," _she realized with a start, "_he reminded me of Draco Malfoy." _

"I'll bet you a truckload of galleons that his father had something to do with it," said Harry as he clenched his fists.

"Some things never change," Hermione muttered with annoyance, sitting down side by side with Ron and Harry, on the seats underneath the umbrella shade. "_But some things do," _she thought wryly. She then blushed, recollecting the cryptical boy, "_Some things definitely do_." 

©whillenwolf & mktbug, 2004

*

*

A

R

E

Y

O

U

R

E

V

I

E

W

I

N

G

Y

E

T

?

*

*


	2. Another Familiar Face

Disclaimer: We own nothing...see previous chapter. Don't sue :-).  
  
Chapter 2 – Another Familiar Face  
  
Harry and Ron eyed the thick envelope she clutched in her hands, and the letter that her eyes had scanned several times since the spat with Malfoy.  
  
"So-er-are congratulations in order? Did you make Head Girl?" inquired Harry, with a slight gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, let's see your badge, I'm surprised you're not wearing it already!" Ron chimed in light-heartedly, nudging Harry.  
  
"Hmm? Oh-" she finally tore her eyes away from the paper, "I didn't--I'm not Head Girl," she informed them, attempting to uphold any amount of dignity that hadn't leaked from her ego.  
  
Both boys chuckled nervously, exchanging glances, "Not Head Girl? But how?" Harry asked, his bottom jaw dropped slightly agape.  
  
"Then who is?" Ron added.  
  
"I don't know," she replied quietly, longing for a drastic change in subject.  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, neither of us got Head Boy," Ron offered.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise," she replied shortly, glaring at the pair of them in agitation, "I mean...obviously."  
  
Ron's face fell and Harry frowned. They exchanged another set of uneasy glances, hoping the awkwardness would be taken out of the situation in the near future.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
As though their prayers were answered, both the boys turned around and Hermione's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. Looking at the figure approaching them, Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"Ginny! How are you? My goodness, you look wonderful!" Hermione gushed.  
  
And Ginny did. The Ginny that Hermione had left behind with the rest of the Weasley's at King's Cross that summer was much different from the girl that stood before her now. Over the short period of time they'd been apart, Ginny had changed. Her usual mop of red hair was tamed and clipped back, showing off facial features that hadn't always been especially noticeable. The freckles on her nose and cheeks extracted the same sort of childish charm for her as they did for Ron, yet she was still undeniably a very pretty young woman. A smile broke out across her features.  
  
"I'm good, how are you? What have you been doing all summer? We've missed you at the Burrow!"  
  
"Oh, I spent a few weeks in Italy with my parents," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "But I got my letter and I just had to come early when I found out that all of you would be in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Have you gotten any of your supplies yet?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I haven't. I just got here about half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh good! I haven't either, and I really need some new robes. Want to come?"  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly. She was in dire need of some company other than Harry and Ron. It wasn't that she didn't love the pair of them like her own brothers; she knew full well, as did they, that she would do most anything for them, and vice versa. Sometimes, however, she simply needed a break from them and longed for some company of the female kind, which was always met by Ginny. So she tucked the manila envelope into the bag hanging off of her shoulder.  
  
Looking directly at Harry and Ron, she asked, "Should we meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner?"  
  
"But-but we didn't even-" Ron protested.  
  
"You two already bought your things, she's coming with me," Ginny interrupted, "Besides, you two would rather go look at Quidditch supplies, wouldn't you? I know you would. We'll meet you at four, does that sound okay?"  
  
Harry had given up the fight by now, and Ron's face fell in disappointment. "Okay, see you then," he agreed reluctantly.  
  
The two girls hurried off together toward Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once inside, Hermione paced the room impatiently as Madame Malkin fitted Ginny for her new robes. However, something caught her eye outside the store window. The boy from earlier was just across the street, looking into the window of another store. Her gaze lingered on him closely.  
  
"Oh–so have you met Kieran?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her daze, "Who?"  
  
"Apparently not. I figured you might have met him, I wasn't sure if you had run into Malfoy yet."  
  
"Malfoy? What's he got to do with this? You've completely lost me now."  
  
"Malfoy's cousin is visiting from Austria this summer...he and his father. Dad says his father is much worse than Lucius, if that's even possible. I guess he's been in the office every day, acting like he owns the place, and Mr. Malfoy just follows him around," she explained angrily, her face beginning to turn the color of her hair. If there was one thing Hermione had learned through her friendship with Ginny, it was that Ginny would do or say anything to defend her family, and she took anything that affected her family very personally.  
  
"So we met his cousin earlier," Ginny added, blushing furiously. "Kieran. Draco was parading around with him, but Kieran didn't seem anything like him at all."  
  
Hermione looked at the boy out of the store window again. He was still there.  
  
"He's not...I mean, he's not going to Hogwarts this year, is he?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea."  
  
Hermione sighed as she waited for Ginny to pay for her new robes.  
  
"So how do you feel about sharing a dormitory with Malfoy this year?" Ginny asked as they exited the shop.  
  
'Ugh, people and their assumptions,' Hermione thought angrily.  
  
"I pity the poor girl," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, "You're not Head Girl?"  
  
"No...I'm not," Hermione said, once again making a flailing attempt to uphold her dignity. Ginny saw the look on her friend's face and decided against saying anything more on the subject. They walked through Diagon Alley for another hour or so, buying their potions ingredients, books, and, in Hermione's case, cat food and tonics.  
  
"We'd better get back to the Leaky Cauldron," Ginny said, adjusting her bags of supplies in her arms. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they made their way back.  
  
Hermione hoped that Ron and Harry had told the Weasleys that she wasn't Head Girl. She knew everyone expected things of her, but this was the first time she truly felt as though she let everyone down, herself in particular, and she longed for the end of the day when she could curl up in her own bed and be left completely alone. As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, her only thought was to put down her bags and eat a quiet, peaceful meal. Of course, though, nothing could ever work out as she wanted it to. Around the largest table in the back, sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Kieran and another man, who was, presumably, his father. Hermione and Ginny stared at the table in disbelief, and Harry and Ron looked back at her. Neither of them looked particularly happy, either. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. 'This,' Hermione thought, 'will be a long night.'  
  
Is everyone reviewing? 


	3. Dinner With The Families

Hermione and Ginny slowly sank into the chairs that had been set out for them and there was a heavy silence. Hermione refused to look to her left where Draco was sitting. Instead she smiled at Harry whose emerald eyes shone with fury. On his right sat Ginny, right next to her brother. Safe between the two young men. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and wrung out her small hands.

"Well girls, did you buy what you needed?" she asked. The two girls nodded mutely. "Um, well this is Mr. Vermis Malfoy and his son Kieran," Molly said waving a hand at the two. Kieran nodded at Hermione and gave Ginny a small smile. The younger girl blushed and looked away.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress said as she came up to the table. She shifted anxiously at the silence that followed. Finally Vermis looked up with his cold eyes and ordered. Everyone followed and the waitress gave a sigh of relief and scurried away.

"My son tells me your son made Head Boy," Molly said after another awkward silence. She gave a fake smile, "Congratulations."

"Yes, his letter came recently. It really was no surprise. He is my son after all. What did surprise me was that Ms. Granger did not receive the position of Head Girl," Lucius said and turned his malicious eyes on her. Hermione blushed and cast her eyes down feeling her shame to her core. "Well, Ms. Granger? How could it be that that honored position was not granted to you?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione chocked out and felt Harry take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. On the inside Hermione was raging, _It__ was probably your fault you sick bastard_. 

"Oh my, Hermione, we had no idea," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes and she shrugged.

Draco leaned to her side and whispered so only she could hear, "You're not going to cry are you?" Hermione's eyes snapped up and now they were filled with loathing instead of pain.

"No." 

"Wonderful. Wouldn't want your mudblood tears at our table," he chuckled softly before leaning back in his seat. His father shot him a curious glance but said nothing. Shortly, the food arrived and everyone seemed to welcome the diversion. While the adults were sorting whose food was what, Hermione scooted closer to Harry.

"Why are we eating with them?" she snarled. Harry glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Mr. Weasley works for them and he wanted to discuss something. Vermis said he'd only discuss it at dinner. When he found out that I was here, he requested a dinner with all of us- well demand is more like it. Mr. Weasley couldn't say no without losing his job," Harry explained. Hermione nodded. As everyone settled down and started into their dinner, Ginny looked across the table at the handsome Austrain.

"So, Kieran. Are you going to be attending Hogwarts this year?" she asked. Every eye on the table turned to her. Some with surprise others with distaste, only Kieran seemed pleased by the question. His bright eyes focused on the younger girl. His sharp, handsome features forming into a smile.

"Why yes, actually. My father wishes me to get education from a different angle this year. It should be quite interesting. I have heard from my cousin that you are separated into houses. Is that so?"

"Uh, yeah. Four houses."

"What house are you in?"

"She's in Gryffindor," Draco cut in, his voice filled with distaste. Hermione glared at him and Kieran looked at him in confusion.

"Are all of you in Gryffindor?" Kieran asked, and Hermione glanced at her friends before nodding with them.

"How quaint," Vermis put in. Crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like  a cobra, gazing out at its prey.

"Would I be sorted into Gryffindor?" Kieran asked innocently. All of the Malfoys at the table sat up and glared at their family member in horror.

"God no, Kieran, you'll go into Slytherin. As has everyone in the family," Lucius snapped. The handsome boy nodded and busied himself with the food.

"Of course, Slytherin. Cold, evil, heatless, and using any means to achieve one's end," Harry mumbled. The adults where too busy sending each other pointed looks to hear. Kieran heard though. He gazed at the young boy steadily.

"Who are you?" Kieran asked and Harry dropped his fork in surprise. He glanced at Ron who shrugged.

"You don't know me?"

"He wouldn't be asking if he knew, would he? He's Harry Potter, Kieran. You know. Scourge of evil, defeater of the Dark Lord," Draco said waving his hand dismissively. Kieran's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I think we've had enough conversation for one night," Vermis said, standing up and placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I think we should be going."

"But father, I think-" the young man stopped his sentence and Hermione could see that his father was squeezing his shoulder. Hard.

"I think, you should say goodnight to these…ah…_kind_ people for their hospitality," Vermis said and Kieran nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you all. It was a fine meal," Kieran said and stood up. The Weasleys stood up to, glancing at each other in relief.

"Yes, well. Anytime."

"Hope you can pay for that meal with what the Ministry has been giving you," Lucius threw over his shoulder as they walked out. Mr. Weasley glared at the blonds before forcing himself to sit down.

"Well, that was quite an ordeal. What a horrid family," he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Ginny glanced at the doorway.

"I thought Kieran was kinda nice," she mumbled. Molly shot her daughter a disapproving look as she began to finish her meal.

"None of that, dear. Don't get mixed up with that family. They'll betray you quick as a heart beat. Now finish your meal. All of you," she said and they all sat down to finish their meal.

*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

After dinner, as Hermione and Ginny were preparing for bed, Ginny looked up at Hermione with confused, pained eyes.

"I like Kieran, Hermione," she confessed, "Is that really bad?"

"No, Ginny. It's not really bad. You can't help the way you feel…but be careful. Your mum is right. They're an evil lot, the Malfoys."

"But he doesn't seem like them!" she protested and Hermione sighed and gave the younger girl a reassuring hug.

"Things aren't always what they seem," she said and Ginny shook her head vehemently, jumping into her bed.

"I know. This is different," Ginny said firmly, then her resolve crumbled, "Oh 'Mione. How can something so wrong feel so right?"

Hermione sighed and crawled into her own bed, "I don't know. Laws of the universe I guess. I once heard from someone wise…_love means finding kindness where there should be hate._ Maybe it's true."

"Maybe."

"Good night, Ginny," Hermione said and blew out the candle. The darkness spread through the room in an instant, the only light coming from the moon outside the window.

"Night."


	4. Early Morning RunIns

**Early Morning Run-Ins **

The next day Hermione woke before the others. Not that she was surprised. She slowly got out of the creaky bed, careful not to wake Ginny. She wanted to go for a quiet walk before the streets were to busy.  

            She smiled thinking about Ginny and her crush on Kieran. She never would have thought that there was a Malfoy that was capable of having a heart. She was more surprised by this because of his father and the way he treated his son. It wasn't the best, but maybe this boy figured that he didn't want to be like his father, much unlike a different blond haired Malfoy that they all knew and hated. Thinking of Malfoy Hermione's smile disappeared. How could he get Head Boy but she not get Head Girl? It was just so unfair! 

            She shook her head. She wouldn't think about the Slytherin or anything to do with them unless she was forced to. She wanted to enjoy this walk. 

            She slipped down the stairs and out the door. Diagon Alley was empty for the most part, a few early risers but not many people out. Hermione, smile back in place, took a deep breath and started on her way to Florish and Blots. She loved just looking through all the books and reading some of them while walking around the store. 

            She opened the door only to find Kieran in there also. She didn't want to seem rude but she didn't really want to talk to him. Unfortunately he noticed her and sent a smile her way. 

            "Why hello!" He sounded awful cheerful. Hermione smiled at him. Not often a Malfoy talked to her in such a respectful manner. 

            "Hello there. I believe we had supper together the other day. Kieran right?" He nodded his head. Hermione walked over to him and sat down. "What are you reading?" He blushed slightly but answered. 

            "Well you see…umm…it's a muggle book that I found…and I thought that I would try it and see…you know if it was any good. But you can't tell my father that I was reading this. He wouldn't understand." Hermione smiled at him. 

            "I won't tell him. But what is the book called?" He looked relieved. 

            "It's a story by a man named Shakespeare. He really is a good writer. But the story is called A Midsummer Night's Dream. It's really very good." He opened the book and began reading again. Hermione smiled. He reminded her a bit of, well herself. Always reading and getting excited about books. She laughed a little. 

            Kieran heard her laugh but didn't really pay any attention to it. The book was just getting good. Puck had put the flowers powder on the wrong persons so now everything was a mess and crazy. Suddenly he heard the girl besides him gasp. He looked up this time. His cousin was there. 

            Hermione saw Kieran look up when she gasped.  She then saw him quickly close the book. But just as he was trying to hide it Draco waltzed up to them. 

            "Well good morning Kieran. What are you doing up at this hour? And consulting with a mudblood. Wouldn't your father be disappointed?" Draco smirked. Hermione got mad and Kieran did nothing. 

            "Malfoy. If you will please leave, Kieran and I were just having a nice little chat about this book that he is reading." Kieran looked at her horror etched on his face. 

            "What are you doing?! Do you want me to get in trouble? Draco will tell my father if he finds out what I am reading!!" Hermione looked at the boy. She hadn't thought about what she was saying. She covered her mouth and looked up and Draco. 

            He had a curious look in his eye. "What are you reading Kieran? Anything good?" Kieran shook his head.         

            "Oh it's nothing that you would be interested in cousin. Just an old book that I found lying around. Thought I would see how it was. Really rather fascinating…but umm…you wouldn't like it." Draco's curiosity at what his cousin was reading only increased when he stuttered and said that he wouldn't like it. 

            "Let me see it then." Kieran's face paled but he showed his cousin the book anyways. Draco smiled. He had been highly interested in Shakespeare too and was not surprised that his cousin was also. "Ah Shakespeare. I have been reading this for many years. My father never knew though." Hermione relaxed and the color returned to normal. 

            "So you aren't going to tell my father then?" Draco laughed. It was a foreign sound to Hermione's ears but she liked it. She smiled in spite of herself. 

                        "No Kieran I won't tell your father, unless you want me too…" Kieran's face paled again and he shook his head violently no. Draco laughed and handed back his book. "That's one of his better one's don't you think?" He didn't seem to really be talking to Kieran but more to Hermione. 

            "Yes I would say so. So full of humor and tragedy at the same time." Hermione responded. Draco looked at her and nodded. She could have sworn that she saw a ghost of a smile on his face but she couldn't be sure. 

            "A classic that everyone knows though is Romeo and Juliet. A tragic story. Love that wasn't meant to be but yet they loved each other. Two people from different sides fell in love and even though they didn't live had they I bet they would have been the happiest people there was." Hermione nodded in agreement. 

            "If only that would work at school…" Draco and Kieran both looked at her oddly. "I mean if the Slytherins and Gryffindors could have just two people that got along maybe it would encourage others to do the same. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet. The only problem is we don't have two people who would be willing to love each other like they did." Draco looked at her. She really was something though he would never admit it. Kieran still looked a little lost. 

            "You know Kieran that at Hogwarts the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along. We are enemies and always have been." 

            "But why Draco?" Draco sighed. 

            "Because we are different. We are all Death Eaters in their eyes and they are all muggle loving idiots in ours. We have very different views. There are only two people I know of from those houses that share something in common." Hermione looked up at him. 

            "And who is that? We know just about everyone and no one in either of our houses gets along." Draco shook his head. He laughed. 

            "But don't you see it Granger?" Hermione shook her head no. "You and I have something in common." Hermione was a little curious as to what that might be she figured that he would go on so she didn't interrupt. "I mean think about it. We are both the smartest in our year, hell probably the whole bloody school. We both wish that this stupid feud between our houses would come to an end. And I think that you get the picture now." Hermione looked at him. She couldn't believe that the two of them, the most unlikely to have something in common. 

            But he was right. They did have quite a lot in common. How odd that the two most different of people should end up having the most in common. Hermione smiled. 

            "Draco would come with me for a minute or two?" Draco looked at her oddly but obliged. 

            "Kieran! If my father asks where I am tell him that I had to get away from the crowds and am out flying around." Kieran nodded his head. 

            Draco and Hermione made their way out of the store. Hermione didn't know why she had asked him to come with her, it was an impulse she supposed. 

            "So…umm…Draco did you mean what you said back there?" Hermione and Draco stopped in front of a little shop. 

            "Yes I did. I don't know how or why that occurred to me but we do weather you like it or not." He smiled. It was odd to him that the two should have something in common but it worked out well for him. 

            "Oh I don't mind I just never really thought about the two of us having anything in common. I mean maybe what we do have in common is broad and slim but it will work for now I suppose. I guess…oh I don't know! This is so odd." Draco nodded. 

            "That it is. I never would have thought that I would stand here and have a talk, a civilized talk with you…Hermione." It felt odd to say her name. But she smiled and it was worth it, for Draco. 

            "So where does our relationship stand, if you can call it that. I mean we aren't enemies anymore but we aren't really friends are we?" 

            "I don't know. But whatever this is it will have to wait until we get to school because any friendship with a muggle born is not the best for me. Maybe we can talk more on the train. And then figure out why you weren't made Head Girl. For now I think that we should get back. Don't want to get caught just yet." Hermione laughed and Draco smiled. 

            This would be an interesting year to say the least.    


End file.
